Public safety personnel, e.g. fire fighters, police, sheriffs, military, are often faced with the need to perform forced entry through doorways. A forced entry can be, and often is, a life-threatening situation, where a hesitation could mean the difference between life and death. Every second counts. It is critical that these public safety personnel know how to enter a structure quickly and safely before they are put on the front lines where there is no room for error.
In the past, forced entry training was performed using conventional doors and doorframes. While the training was very realistic, it was quite expensive due to the cost of constant replenishment of doors. Because of the expense, many training facilities limit door breach training to a minimum.
Manufacturers have developed doors that could be used repeatedly to practice breach training. However, use of these doors by training facilities has drawbacks, which continue to prevent their widespread use. For example, the doors are generally made for one type of breach only, e.g. ballistic, ramming, or pry breaches. As such, the training facilities are forced to buy multiple doors to meet various real-world situations that might be encountered during service.
It would serve those who perform emergency or law-enforcement related door breaching operations to provide doors that could be used for breach-training that are reusable and which demonstrate various types of breaches, thus eliminating the expense involved in purchasing multiple training doors.